Powerful Men
Characters *Ben played by Dave Foley *Roger played by Kevin McDonald *Larry *Winters played by Mark McKinney Script An office. Kevin sits at a desk, working. enters the office, followed by a man holding a video camera. Kevin looks up and seems a bit surprised. Kevin: Ben? What can I do for you? Dave: Roger, I know we haven't spoken to each other in some time, but there's a favor I'd like to ask of you. Kevin: Sure. Of course. I told you if there was anything I could ever do to help... Dave: That's very kind of you, Roger. Now this is my friend and neighbor, Larry. to man with camera. Kevin: nods Pleased to meet you, Larry. Dave: Now, Roger. I'm making a document of... my life. A chronicle of one man's pain. I am trying to recreate some of the moments that have made me what I am today. Kevin: Yes? Dave: I'd like to recreate the moment that... um... you fired me, Roger. Kevin: stammering Ben, are you sure this is what you want? Dave: This is very important to me, Roger. Kevin: I don't even remember that was months ago and... throws a script down on the desk. Kevin picks it up and flips through it. Kevin: I see... a script. Well... allright... I assume I am 'Boss' and you are 'Everyman'? Dave: Yes. Ready? at Larry Allright. And... ACTION! this next bit, as we cut between Kevin and Dave, everytime Kevin says a line, we see him in black and white, through the view of the camera. Dave: Yes sir, you wanted to see me? Kevin: Yes. Come in, have a seat. Dave: I see that something is troubling you. Kevin: This hurts me... and it shames me... Dave: I understand... Kevin: as he reads down the script I didn't say this! Dave: CUT! at Kevin Cut! I'm sorry. I thought you said you didn't remember? Kevin: I remember I didn't say any of this! Dave: Okay, I didn't want to have to tell you this, but... um... HBO has expressed interest in my story. So... Kevin: Is it money that you need? Dave: It's not about money! It's about one man's metamorphosis! It's about a man's death and rebirth! Allright? Kevin: Fine... allright... I'll say it. This isn't about... Dave: Wait for it! to Larry and nods And... ACTION! Kevin: This isn't about you and me. I think that given enough time you could revitalize this tired organization and lead us all boldly into a new era. Dave: I didn't know you felt that way. In fact, there were even times when I felt ignored. Kevin: Never ignored, never! But there are men... powerful men who have watched you with jealous, fearful eyes... Jesus! glares at Kevin, who sighs and continues. Kevin: They would have me cast you into the wilderness; a lonely life, wandering a dark world. Dave: And you would protect me? At the risk of your own livelihood? a hand on Kevin's shoulder You are a good and noble friend, but I cannot allow you to make this sacrifice. No, it is better that I go now. Do not try to stop me... farewell. stands and looks to the camera And... CUT! Thank you, Roger. That was wonderful. Kevin: standing You know, Ben? I don't remember verbatim what was said, but I do remember that you called me a pushead. And I also have a vague recollection of having to call security because you were trying to induce yourself to vomit on my desk. Dave: Well... I guess we all view the past through our own personal prisms. Kevin: Get out of my office! Dave: I'd love to Roger, but I'm afraid I have to go. and Larry exit. Kevin reaches for the phone and hits a button on it. Kevin: Hazel? Could you please send Winters in here? sighs as Mark, enters. Kevin: Winters, have a seat. sits. Kevin: This is the hardest part of the job... inspired, Kevin looks at the script, still on his desk, and reads from it. Kevin: But there are men... powerful men who have watched you with jealous, fearful eyes. Mark: smiling I KNEW it! Kevin: This hurts me, and shames me... Category:Season 5 Category:Sketches